Do I
by alice jonas
Summary: Song fiction: Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby? Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love, am I still enough? Tell me don’t I, or tell me do I
1. Chapter 1

AN: I love this song so much. It is call Do I by Luke Bryan. The first time I heard this song, I just thought about Serena and Darien. In the song, it is the guy sing to the girl but I think this is what Serena is sing to Darien.

_Do I_

Baby, what are we becoming  
It feels just like we're always running  
Rolling through the motions every day  
I can lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you  
Seems like you could care less either way  
What happened to that girl I used to know  
I just want us back to the way we were before

_It has always seemed like I am the one who put in all the work in this relationship. It was me who would set up our dates and it was always me who tried to make everything fun. It like you could care less if we even see each other. He used to be different. I remembered the first time we meet. We would get into the little fight but at least then I knew that I had mattered to him. That seem like a life time ago and the life time we had before felt like it was a distant dream. I just wish things had been different._

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
Baby, do I

_I have always felt as if I was never good enough for you. I feared that you would find someone better than me. Fear that you would someday wake up and see that you had end up with me._

Remember when we didn't have nothing  
But a perfect simple kind of loving  
Baby those sure were the days  
There was a time our love ran wild and free  
But now I'm second guessing everything thing I see

_I remember when we first started dating; we would sometime just stay in your apartment all day. We would sit on the couch, wrapped up in blanket and sitting in each others' arm. Nothing else mattered. It was just you and me. You told me that I was all that you need. That I was the only family you need. Am I not good enough now?_

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
Baby, do I

_Do I make you happy anymore? I can't remember the last time we've been happy. You are off being a doctor and I am a simple house wife. I am here to take care of you but you don't even come home anymore. I have heard talk that you were with a woman at a hotel._

Still give you what you need  
Still take your breath away  
Or light up the spark way down deep, baby do I

_You have come home but I am not there anymore. I am Sailor Moon, warrior of love and justice. I can handle the monsters and all the attack but I cannot handle your infidelity. I cannot stand being far from you but it hurt more to be with you. You have always taken my love for granted. You had always expected me to be here when you need me but not this time._

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life

It has been one week and you have not come to look for me. There was something in me that want you to, to prove to me that you still love me. I have spoken to my lawyers and file for divorce. I came by the house. Notice that I said house because it hasn't been my home for a long time now. I actually drop by the hospital first but they said that you weren't there. This gave me an ounce of hope that we can actually work through this. No! I can't do this anymore. I notice your car in the drive way.

Tell me baby do I get one more try  
Do I, baby do I

"_Please Serena." You say. I can hear the tiredness in your voice. I see the bags underneath your eyes from the lack of sleep. Your blue eyes are blood shot. Your hair shows that you haven't taken a shower in days. There are hairs on your chin. I remember you could not stand any stub. "I need you." you say and I can hear how much you meaning it but…_

_What about me? Do I really need you anymore? I don't know but I did know that I didn't want to sit at home and wait for you to come home to me. I didn't want to worry if you were with another woman. I didn't want to feel not good enough. I didn't want to be known only as your wife. As a child I wanted to be so much more than a house wife. One day I am suppose to be queen and the mother of your child but if that is to happen someday, I needed to be find out what I want. I put the divorce paper down. I look at my ting finger. The little pink heart ring, the one that you gave me the day you left. I couldn't stand to take it off but here I was slipping it off my finger. I put it down on the table and I left. Tear streaming down my face but I wasn't going to change my mind. Someday we will find our way back to each other or not. _


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It's pretty much the same but I just change the ending a little. I like this one better but I think more people would like the first ending better.

_Do I_

Baby, what are we becoming  
It feels just like we're always running  
Rolling through the motions every day  
I can lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you  
Seems like you could care less either way  
What happened to that girl I used to know  
I just want us back to the way we were before

_It has always seemed like I am the one who put in all the work in this relationship. It was me who would set up our dates and it was always me who tried to make everything fun. It like you could care less if we even see each other. He used to be different. I remembered the first time we meet. We would get into the little fight but at least then I knew that I had mattered to him. That seem like a life time ago and the life time we had before felt like it was a distant dream. I just wish things had been different._

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
Baby, do I

_I have always felt as if I was never good enough for you. I feared that you would find someone better than me. Fear that you would someday wake up and see that you had end up with me._

Remember when we didn't have nothing  
But a perfect simple kind of loving  
Baby those sure were the days  
There was a time our love ran wild and free  
But now I'm second guessing everything thing I see

_I remember when we first started dating; we would sometime just stay in your apartment all day. We would sit on the couch, wrapped up in blanket and sitting in each others' arm. Nothing else mattered. It was just you and me. You told me that I was all that you need. That I was the only family you need. Am I not good enough now?_

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
Baby, do I

_Do I make you happy anymore? I can't remember the last time we've been happy. You are off being a doctor and I am a simple house wife. I am here to take care of you but you don't even come home anymore. I have heard talk that you were with a woman at a hotel._

Still give you what you need  
Still take your breath away  
Or light up the spark way down deep, baby do I

_Our family and friends know about the affair. They have told me to leave but I don't have the strength to. I am Sailor Moon, the warrior of love and justice but you no longer love me and there is no justice here. I had sat alone for hours, waiting for you to come so we could celebrate our anniversary. I've learn that sometimes the people that you love the most… wont love you back as much as you do, or at all… and that hurts the most, considering that you put your life within their hands, their hearts. It seemed almost unfair that she had given herself entirely to him, whilst he had forgotten about her. All I ever want was to live a life of love… live a life when she had him… she could not leave him… because he had already taken her heart… her soul… he was her whole… and without him she would be nothing… She was a lifeless doll… he had taken everything of her, taken it… and never returned it… and still, she'd never give up on him… she'd never give up on love…she was the warrior of love. _

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life

_It was raining and it calmed her. She remembered as a child she was frightened but now it was as if the world was crying for her. She had not eaten in weeks. She was nothing but an empty shell… and she knew, it was only time, before the pain would stop from hurting. She had given her whole to him, yet he would never know. For he was never home. She would never be able to stop the hurt that ran through her body… like a shock of electricity… nothing could brace her for something that hurt beyond repair… That night she felt the last pieces of her soul crumble inside her, that night she felt the air cutting out of her lungs… that night she cried until her heart bleed with tears… that night she was no more… It was that night that she was admitted into hospital… it was that night that he had come home in months. He loud her barely breath on the floor.  
_

Tell me baby do I get one more try

Do I, baby do I

_The bed where she lay was placed in the center of the room, and with all the wires attached to her, it made him feel that much more worse about the way he had been treating her, they way he had hurt her so. The steady beeping of the heart monitor drove him insane, and although he could do nothing, he sat there and prayed. Prayed for her to come back to him, for he had finally realized just how weak he really was without her. She had not woken up since that fateful night he'd found her lying lifelessly on the floor of their apartment. Thank god he had decided to go home, for if he didn't… he was scared of what the possibility would have been. He had finally thrown his pride down the drain and had let the tears flow endlessly from his broken soul. And because of this, it then made him wonder. How many nights had she done this for him? How many nights had she shed such tears for him, when he had been so oblivious to it? How many times had she been hurt by his pain… and yet, he was clueless to all of this… because he had become the one thing that tore his family apart. The one thing that he promised he would never be. He had caused the only girl he had ever loved pain. Why hadn't he realized the small hints that she had given him. When he would be home, the look of emptiness that enveloped him whenever saw her face, or the lack of eating… why was it now that he had finally realized that something was bothering her? The pain that was erupting from his soul that was ripping itself from the centre of his being was almost causing him to double over in pain. The pain that he was going through was nothing compared to the pain he had caused her._

_He had fallen asleep but to only wake up to gentle hands on his face. He looked up to her eyes to find that they were not the same one that he had fallen in love with. They were dull with pain. "I love you… Darien… always… and forever…" And with those words that left her lips, the hand that held his face ever so gently slowly feel upon the bed with a soundless thud. The beeping of the heart monitor no longer annoyed him with its endless beeping, but rather it chilled him with the sound of death. He stood there, lifeless, as he watched the red straight line that ran through the screen. She was gone and was never able to tell her he still love her. He never had the chance to beg for her forgiveness. He would now have to live with the guilt of knowing that she had died from a broken heart. That the future that they were supposed to have was never going to happen because he had taken her for granted. He was never going to get another chance to make up for his mistake and he knew he deserve this pain and this guilt but he wish she didn't have to die._

Author Note: I like this ending better because I think Darien got what he deserved. He was a jerk. My heart was breaking for Serena while I wrote this. This was seriously thinking about when I heard this song.


End file.
